Lost Control
by The Real Blue Eyed Demon
Summary: On a night like all others Edward sings Bella to sleep. But he is not the only thing in the room singing. One shot. Not a very good summery.


Lost control.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

Summery: On a night like all others Edward sings Bella to sleep. But he is not the only thing in the room singing. One shot.

This is just a little one shot. One of those evil plot bunnies jumped on me from the ceiling, I fear to say they have gone ninja now, BEWARE people.  
Oh and yeah, the FFedit thing is still not working, joy.

888888888StupidXShinyXVolvoXOwner8888888888888

I sighed in contentment as Edward held me in his arms. This was the last night we would be together for a week, he and his family were going on a much needed hunting trip. Edward's black eyes sparkled in the moonlight, and I wondered how I had ever been so lucky to get him. I smiled and snuggled closer to his freezing stone chest.

Today had been a particularly good day, the sun had made a rare appearance and we had gone over to his house to swim in the lake in the backyard. The rest of the Cullens had joined us, but Jasper and Emmett had to keep more of a distance. I had only seen Jasper once, but once he had seen, or smelled, me he had waved and ran back into the house.

Emmett had cheered my clumsy attempts at rasing Edward, Alice and Carlisle from the safe distance of the trees. I could tell that he really had wanted to join the games so I had gotten out for a while claiming that I was tired.

The Cullens were all suffering from the thirst, they had not been able to hunt anything satisfying because of a convention being held at all the state parks near here. Alice had suggested they take a plane to another state but had been shot down by the rest of her family. "Its only a few days Alice." Carlisle had said calmly, his eyes were also black but he seemed to have no trouble being around me.

Alice would smile and joke about the horrible taste of squirrels and rabbits and that how, when I was a vampire, she would make me drink their blood if I didn't go shopping with her. I didn't feel like adding the fact that if she threatened to make me drink it now I would do it anyway, some things she just didn't need to know.

I felt myself drifting off to sleep as Edward hummed my lullaby, everything was right with the world.

I awoke to Edward leaning over me, his hands were holding my wrist painfully tight, and his eyes were blank. "Edward?" My voice was strained, he didn't seem to be able to hear me. "Edward, please let go, your hurting me." I never thought I would have to say those words.

He growled low in his chest, the sound was far to low to wake Charlie. "Edward, let me go or I'll scream." More words I thought I would never use. It didn't matter what I said because Edward no longer had control of his body, he was a predator now, and I was prey.

He leaned down and sniffed my neck, the growling had faded into a purr, I really hoped that Alice would see what was happening and come to my rescue. "Edward, please tell me your joking. This is not funny, your really hurting me." His purr escalated to a growl again.

Maybe I should just stay calm and not move, maybe he would get control of himself again. He bared his teeth and leaned in to my neck, "Edward please don't do this!" I was screaming now, tears were running down my face into the pillow.

He hissed and bit into me, it didn't hurt, it just felt really cold like someone had stuck a ring of ice to my neck.

The door burst open and Charlie ran into the room. "Bella, are you OK?" The lights clicked on and Edward lifted his face from my throat. There was a small drop of blood on the corner of his mouth, his tongue darted out and caught it before it fell.

Edward blinked drunkenly in the light and looked over at Charlie, he was standing in the doorway looking livid. "What the hell do you think your doing in here? Get the fuck off my daughter and get the hell out of my house, never come back you pervert!"

Charlie was turning a purple color and the coldness was beginning to burn, I tried really hard not to scream. Edward was slowly making his way over to Charlie, he was slinking low to the ground, half crouched like a lion.

Charlie took a half step back, "get out now." The tears were coming harder now, the pain was worse than the time James had bit me. Edward was starting to growl again. "What the fuck ARE you!?" It was at that moment that that Edward pounced, he slammed into Charlie and they landed out in the hall with a sickening crunch.

I screamed, half from the pain radiating from my neck, half from the pain in my heart that told me that Charlie was no more.

A few seconds later Edward stalked back into the room His eyes were a deep, sinister, bloody red. I screamed again from the pain, I was thrashing on the bed now. Edward pounced lightly onto me and held me down with ease.

He sniffed me again, and with a little purr fastened himself to my throat again.

I knew I was dying now, blackness began to form at the edge of my vision. I gave a small sigh and sank back into my pillows body relaxing, unclenching from the pain of the transformation and Edward shifted with it. I allowed myself to smile as I played fantasies through my dying mind of the wonderful life Edward and I could have lived, I leaned over and kissed his neck. It was getting harder to breath and I could hardly see now, I knew I couldn't hold on much longer.

"I love you." I sighed as I drifted over the edge into oblivion.

888888888StupidXShinyXVolvoXOwner8888888888888

E.P.O.V.

The sound of shattering glass broke me out of my trance, I felt good like I haven't felt in a very long time. I could feel my Bella underneath me, she was cold but it was because my cold body leached the heat out of her.

I smiled and kissed her hair. "Alice, why did you feel the need to destroy Bella's window?" She was crouched in the windowsill shaking with silent sobs, her mind kept repeating, NO, NO, NO, over and over.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I was getting nervous, was it Jasper? Had he killed someone? We would have to leave, would Bella come with us? I smiled knowing she would. We would go up to Denili and I would change Bella, we would be together forever.

"Edward..." Alice's voice was shaking, she would have been crying if she was human. Another mark of our monstrosity, we couldn't even cry for our loved ones. "Edward, look at Bella." I frowned in confusion, why was she talking about Bella? I had been here all night, nothing could have hurt her. I glanced down at the cold, pale and lifeless body of my soulmate.

If my heart had been beating it would have stopped. I scream rose in my throat. "NO!" I crushed her to me and felt the bones break, "no, my angel, no!" I was dry sobbing now as I rocked her back and forth. "Wake up my angel, come back to me." Alice placed a hand on my shoulder, it was shaking too.

"Edward, we have to leave." I would never leave my Bella, it couldn't be too late, Carlisle could fix her. I felt Alice stiffen next to me as she saw what I planned to do. "It wont work, Edward." I gave another desperate scream, I didn't care what she said, I had to try, I had to make it work.

Another thought came to me, what if I put venom into her? Maybe when it worked through her bloodstream it would reawaken her, that or the pain. I lifted her up to bite her and saw the wounds.

Realization flooded through me like fire, along with the pain came the broken memory of her pleading with me, the taste of her delicious blood in my mouth, my longing to stop and my inability to do so.

I tried to suppress them, I would do anything to make them stop. The next set came crashing into me with greater force, her screams as the venom crawled through her veins and the thicker blood of Charlie in my mouth. I howled at the ceiling, hating myself more than I had ever thought possible. Not only was my Bella dead but the last few minutes of her life had been the worst kind of hell. I was Satan, I was evil.

I looked once more into the dusty eyes of my angel and lowered her broken body onto the bed. For me to do now what I knew I had to do I would have to convince Alice that I was fine. There would be no way to tell my family good-bye, I didn't want them to see me this way. Bella had been right, I wasn't a monster I was something so much worse.

"Alice, I need you to go to the others now." She shook her head stubbornly, "there is no way I'm leaving you like this Edward." I glared up at her, she saw the pain in my eyes, she had to have. "Please, Alice, leave me." She started to shake her head, she was sobbing again.

"Alice, I have to give her a proper burial, I want to do this alone. Give me this at least Alice, please?" She hid her head in her hands and started to shake harder.

"Alice, will you do this for me?" She nodded and slowly slid out the window. I stood quickly, I knew I didn't have much time. I had no chance of going to Italy again, they would physically restrain me if they had to. If I couldn't go to Italy I'd bring it to me.

Alice would pick up on my decision and come running back here in an instant if she saw what I was planning. I quickly began changing my thoughts to random things, what my life would have been like if I wasn't a cold blooded murder was one of my favorite fantasies.

I focused on the beautiful wedding we could have had together as I made my way over to the phone. I trailed my fingers over a pen and a notepad on the desk that held the object of my desire, no, my destiny.

I snatched it up and scribbled a little note to anyone who found it, about my wishes for Bella's funeral, I dearly hopped they would be honored. I pulled out my check book and wrote a forty-thousand dollar sum onto the line and made it payable to the Forks County Memorial Home.

I attached it to the note with a sob. "I hope this helps my love," I whispered to the empty room and grabbed the phone.

I picked the receiver up and dialed the long distance number, it rung for a few minutes before being answered by a bored sounding woman. I answered her impolite hello with my heartbroken voice, "Hello, may I speak to Aro please?"

888888888StupidXShinyXVolvoXOwner8888888888888

Not my best but it was just a little spazmatic urge. Feel free to flame me if you want, I'll use them to build my very own dragon. 


End file.
